Witchcraft Issues
by Dorchester
Summary: This is what I call a Fairytale Gamefic. The rules are simple - you choose how it ends. I'll give you two possible options. The story is het, non-canon, AU. The pairing is all up to you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns the original characters.

**Special thanks to:** AJFM Drofnats, aka A-Jasper-For-Me, for being my beta.

Thanks to my Bulgarian pre-readers, too.

**Witchcraft Issues**

**Chapter One, The Beginning**

~Bella~

"I'm getting old! Shit, shit, shit, I'm getting old!"

I look at myself in the mirror, small wrinkles have started to frame my eyes. I notice the skin on my hands is dry and pale. Impotent rage makes me scream louder. My sisters are sitting in their chairs around our huge round table in silence.

They are silent because they can not help me with anything. They are young. Wrong, they _look_ young. And I have to cope with my aging by myself.

The problem is, we maintain our beauty and youth in a very special way, and I can never keep up with my sisters.

The most beautiful is Rosalie with her flawless skin and gorgeous blonde hair. She attracts men with her powerful nature and is so sexy that she is successful nine out of ten times. She entraps them like little hapless moths, does what she has to do, and abandons them with burned wings, useless and discarded.

Alice is quiet and mysterious. She fascinates them with her childlike face. Everyone wants to protect helpless little Alice, that tiny girl with short, spiky dark hair. She feigns to be a clairvoyant, lying to them that she sees their future, how she envisions them as successful businessmen, brilliant politicians, or just good lovers. They long for something - she gives it to them. Yeah, like any of it will come true. Bullshit.

Esme is our romantic. She thinks love makes the world go around. She's the only one among us who sincerely pities the men we use. She saddens easily. Her warm eyes make men think about maternal affection; you can hardly find a man who will not give in to her protective gestures, to her warm and calm voice. They can never believe what happens once Esme gets a hold of them.

And I ... I am rarely a winner. Remembering my years as a plain and clumsy human, I still can not get used to my abilities and the power of magic. In my defense, I have to tell you I've only been a witch for a few years.

My abilities came to light in the schoolyard, about fifteen years ago. In our high school, there was a small parking lot where incidents often occurred. In my case, a classmate lost control of his car and could have crushed me on the spot. However ... the car didn't reach me because somehow I stopped it just inches away by my look alone. Even though it was moving at full speed, it stopped - at my will.  
A little later, three of my classmates, Rosalie, Alice and Esme, took me aside and explained a few things to me.

~Maria~

Candidates for new recruitment to my army are gathered in a pathetic group. At the end of the games they all look tired and disheveled.

These two had done relatively well, they had volunteered to start first. The others after them were simply impossible to watch. Incapable suckers.

I nod to both of them to come closer and congratulate them. I explain to them they have earned the honor to stand beside me. The others are free to go – with their meager abilities, they are not capable of anything but boiling soup. They couldn't move pot and kettle, let alone attempt to throw a heavier object. My God, I was a child when I used to pound my bed from one wall to the other, even with one eye closed. With my hands behind my back, I could stomp my foot and bump the bed to annoy the neighbors at night.

Yeah, suckers.

The two kids who have at least some potential are Peter and Charlotte. Peter has managed to light a fire at the tip of his finger, make stones and hardware levitate with a look and knew some other minor spells. Charlotte has boiled an ointment for wounds and only missed one ingredient of the ancient recipe, but she is very fast and accurate with the measures. Good thing she knows over a dozen spells and curses. In other words, they will do after training.

I need a strong small army, not more than fifteen people. In older times, I would use them to conquer a castle and harass a small province. Now I want to get settled in a suburban house, appoint them to guard shifts and live my life quietly. My old bones need a rest. Well, it would be good if I had at least one specially gifted apprentice to train them all instead of me and be my second in command.

~Bella~

My dear sisters insist I should pick a man immediately.

The thing is, I have to put a spell on someone, seduce him and drag him into bed. Then, you know, _use_ him. With a special incantation uttered at the moment of his ecstasy, his power will overflow into me. At that moment, youth and beauty will return to me ... for some time. The man's hair will then suddenly turn white and he will lose some of his memories. From now on, if you see a young man with white hair and partial amnesia, you will know what has happened to him.

We have surrounded a house in the suburbs. Its distance from civilization provides us with the necessary secrecy. We've been able to observe for a few days without being followed by nosy neighbors, passers-by and other useless vermin.

"Try that one ... Emmett. I think he's a great, strong man, young and cheerful. I'm sure you will remain without a single wrinkle for a long time after he erupts!" Rosalie giggles and I blush. "If you don't take him, he's mine you know."

No, he does not seem appealing, he's too huge.

"Take him, I don't like him. I want someone more sophisticated, I think."

It's Alice's turn now, "What about Edward? He looks gentle, maybe you will like him?"

"Nah, he's too soft, if you get me right; he will want to court me and follow protocol. I bet it will take him a year to think of getting into bed. Uhm, no. Not him."

Esme speaks from the opposite side of the path. "Carlisle is very handsome, why not charm him? He will be very pleasant, believe me, I can feel it."

"Esme, I guess you're right. No doubt he will be a great lover, but he's old."

My three sisters were visibly upset, or should I say very angry.

"You are a brat."

"You are out of your mind, you will never find the perfect one!"

"You should finally decide what you want!"

I feel depressed. I found a white hair on my head the other day.

"Okay, okay, the fourth in the house, what was his name?"

Three voices answer simultaneously. "Jasper."

~Maria~

Peter and Charlotte are becoming my favorites. They progress very quickly and learn with passion and enthusiasm. Sometimes they even show creativity. I feel a friendship is blooming between them. Both are young and beautiful, really young, and perhaps love will flare sooner than later.

I don't care. I'm no longer interested in men. I do not need them. The thought that I outlive all my lovers saddens me. Yes, I really just want peace.

The rest of my army are progressing at a slower pace - given that some of them started training years ago, it makes me want to pluck my hair. No talented young people nowadays ... what a pity. Even my two favorites don't shine.

I refuse to teach them more. It's now or never. With an army of eleven, I decide to capture myself a permanent residence. I spin the globe, close my eyes and stop it with my finger. Okay, now the location is selected. I use the crystal ball - there is a forest there and near a small town. In the forest there is a three-story house away from all roads, virtually undetectable. Perfect. Several people live in it, actually four men, but that should not be a problem. I stare at the ball for signs of any danger.

The crystal surface responds in angry red letters: "Jasper."

~Jasper ~

It turns out my participation in this little social experiment has been a good idea. Things are working out so well. Everything is flowing smoothly.

Over the past two months we have been living in this house - Carlisle, the project supervisor, and the three of us, the psychology students. We examine behavioral problems in a small group of people isolated from the outside world for a long time; we ourselves are both participants and analysts. This is something for the army. They want to optimize their observation posts in enemy territory. We receive a stock of food once a week and only Carlisle has contact with the suppliers. The three of us write in our journals and discuss what we have said and done during the day. We have no TV, radio, internet, or phones. We have to invent funny things to do so we don't go crazy from boredom - various logic games and stuff.

Apart from that, most of the day we spend in training. The house is equipped with a wonderful gym where everyone can spend unlimited time. Emmett loves lifting weights for hours - I think he can push at least twice his own weight. Edward mostly runs on the treadmill, sweats a lot and his shapelessly cut hair becomes more and more disheveled. Let me tell you, sometimes he stumps me so badly that I expect him to bring a serious injury to himself. Carlisle exercises on all the appliances without overloading too much and I think he is very reasonable.

My favorite pastime? I dash on a punching bag tirelessly, hoping to reduce my sexual tension. Two months without a girl, and who knows how many remain. Yes, that's what's wrong with cloistered life – you have no sexual intercourse whatsoever.

For the last two or three days we see some motion around the house. Some young ladies are peeking out from the forest. We do not know why they hide, and we cannot see them well but their silhouettes often appear in the distance. Strange, so strange. Looks like we are under surveillance.

Today we clearly see four female figures at the far end of the path. They seem to be arguing. They are gesturing a lot as three of them stand up to the fourth one, screaming at her. After that, they pat her on the shoulder, one of them even playfully smacks her ass and they push her ahead - facing our house.

The chick approaches with timid steps, scratching herself behind her ear and sighing. She looks very nice, not tall but with long legs and a gorgeous reddish-brown hair. As she comes closer, I see a cute face. There is a defect of her upper lip that makes her mouth stay open, and her teeth are white and shiny in the afternoon sun.

The rest are standing beside me and we are all staring out the window. Emmett whistles, Edward is coughing, Carlisle makes for the door. Too bad he will not let her inside.

A few minutes later, Carlisle returns and explains that he has kicked her out. "I have to tell you guys, she is totally nuts. She said she would be back tomorrow with her sisters. We have twenty-four hours to reconsider and let her in. She wanted to meet _you_, Jas! She said if you wouldn't agree to talk to her, the four of them will invade the house and kidnap you. Hah, can you imagine? How do you actually know her, Jasper, and how the hell did she know where you are? You have signed the privacy policy."

"What are you talking about, I do not know her!" I watch the chick walk away down the path in long strides; her jeans cling to her shape in a very pleasant way. "What a mess."

Our evening conversation revolves entirely around that crazy chick. I have not laughed so hard in years. Emmett bombards us with imaginary scenarios for tomorrow's clash, each scenario more attractive than the other. Then Carlisle ends the fun.

"I'm not going to let them in, don't be stupid."

Upstairs in my bedroom, I'm wrapped up to the nose with the white sheet, rewinding the scenes with the hot chick. She's been very sweet, that's out of question. I push my hand beneath the band of my boxers.

Ahhh, I really liked her jeans, especially the rear view.

A thunderous noise from the forest interrupts my pleasant activity. Lightning cuts through the darkness, yellow, white and blue, but I realize there is no storm. I rush to the window and lean out, one of the huge pines collapses before my eyes, only to be followed by a second one, even more enormous. My brain refuses to comprehend what is happening. I close the window and decide to run downstairs. I meet Edward, and in his eyes I read the same disbelief that is probably written on my face.

Carlisle and Emmett are standing by the window of our dining room. Shoulder to shoulder, we are watching the madness happening outside. Giant trees continue to fall with thunder, lightning and strange outbursts of colourful rays brightening the darkness as figures fly across the path. Reflections of light allow us to see that crazy chick and the familiar silhouettes of the three other women she had called her sisters. The four of them are running around in different directions until they are gathered back to back, in a small square formation on the path a few yards from our front door. Then other figures converge from every side - male and female, emerging from the forest. At that moment the moon chooses to show up and brightly illuminate the scene before our eyes. Eleven people are surrounding our four acquaintances. There's tension on everyone's face, looking questioningly, their fists clench and relax.

The very last to emerge from the woods is the figure of a white-haired, incredibly beautiful woman. The pride in her slender figure reigns over all the participants in the scene. She takes a place in the outer circle and closing it into perfection. Then she raises her hand and a fireball materializes right in front of our eyes that rises into the sky and hangs over the heads of the four beautiful girls.

I cannot tear my eyes from the picture outside. This whole shit with the lightning and the falling trees is completely supernatural, but the way the participants are sorted and frozen in a breathtaking, mesmerizing symmetry is also beautiful. I realize none of us in the house are moving either, and we are holding our breaths.

The air vibrates with tension as if something huge is going to be born any minute from the womb of the night sky. The fireball changes color from orange to deep red and it seems as if an invisible force barely keeps it in place. The white-haired woman speaks but we can't hear her from here. Her lips are moving for about a minute, her look travels across the small group in the center of the circle. She is apparently talking to each of them individually.

Our four acquaintances stand in silence. When the white-haired woman's lips stop moving, it's the crazy chick's turn to respond. Her answer is a single movement, with which she manages to direct the fireball to the left into the outer circle and the lightning falls over two short men. In mere seconds, the two bodies turn into piles of smoldering ashes.

Now the white-haired woman is furious.

~""~

A/N: From here, the story branches into two possible endings. I'll post two more chapters, one for each of these endings. Then, I'm going to ask you to pick one.


	2. Alternative Ending One

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns the original characters.

**Special thanks to:** AJFM Drofnats, aka A-Jasper-For-Me, for being my beta.

Thanks to my Bulgarian pre-readers, too.

~Bella~

That man, Carlisle, is really handsome. Really. In addition to the perfect face, his eyes contain some almost surreal amber warmth. His body is not bad at all, despite his age. If we have to kill him tomorrow, it will be very, very sad.

I tell my sisters how Handsome Carlisle has kicked me out and how I plan to get a hold of Jasper tomorrow, with their help. Those inside might be tough young men, and we do not surpass them in numbers, but we are witches, hah! We can get anything we want, right?!

My sisters agree reluctantly. Esme starts fidgeting more than the others. "I'm into this just for the sake of your white hairs, you know. This Carlisle I will try to spare by all means! The hell with it, he is gorgeous from this distance, and now I hear you describe him in such a way ... you should all keep your claws away from him. Consider yourselves warned!"

"I think I will take advantage of Emmett. Do you mind? Let's make an agreement to keep them alive." Rosalie scratches on the back of her head dreamily. "They are all so pretty, it would be a sin to let any of them die."

Alice is just about to say something when a branch crackles a few feet from us. We are well aware the noise is not caused by an animal, nor a human. This is the crackling of a branch that is forced to burn. We know the sound very well. It's someone of our kind starting a fire.

We climb up four of the nearest trees in the fastest way possible, each of us trying to figure out the exact spot of the unusual sound. Soon the smell of smoke becomes easily detectable. We are high enough to notice a group of people gathering around a small fire. Silhouettes emerge in the dusk, increasing in number with each passing minute. Finally they count twelve, both men and women.

I make a sign to my sisters to pull back. We gather quietly at the opening to the East. By nightfall we sneak around quietly and spy on the intruders' conversations. They are all listening to their leader, who orders them to take up positions and outlines a strategy to destroy our four boys and seize the house.

The leader is an arrogant white-haired old witch. It seems she is very powerful and the rest obey her unquestioningly. When night comes, we become fully aware the attack on the house is beginning and these bastards are determined to destroy our boys at any cost. Okay, this is totally not happening. They are so wrong - you can guess that we are going to protect our chosen ones, the good guys.

While the group of intruders begin to settle for their attack, we engage ourselves in small acts of sabotage – aiming to make them give up on their purpose without unnecessary drama. Rose uses her will to raise the closest standing man's bag and land it into the fire. Sparks flare in a charming dance and bombard the leather bag which crinkles and sizzles. The man rushes to rescue it from the flames, but stumbles into a hissing root that has come alive at his feet under Esme's gaze. Rose knocks a small pine tree down over the fire and spreads embers in every direction, making men and women jump and shake said embers off their clothes and shoes. Alice smiles maliciously and ends the scene with a little lightning.

The fleeting moment of panic in the cluster of the intruders gives us the time to surround them from four sides. We exchange looks and do everything possible to deck four pine trees in a way that encloses them in a cage. They still do not see who is playing the dirty tricks and start getting nervous. The man with the burning bag starts doing a spell of protection. The white-haired one curses and waves a hand, the cage of pines bursting into splinters. She gives immediate orders that a chase of the enemy, meaning us, should begin.

The darkness becomes more and more impenetrable, and they start to use small bolts of lightning to make sure they can see around. The four of us giggle and we think we have driven them nuts.

The white-haired witch then gives a couple of orders, the ranks of her army gathering around her, and the brightest flash of lightning illuminates the territory of our little battle. We have allowed ourselves to be too close and be seen. A dozen wizards and witches start a chase and things are getting scary. We have made the mistake of thinking these to be a bunch of plain soldiers summoned by a witch - it turns out they all have abilities. Each in their own way, they illuminate the forest by throwing bursts of burning pine needles, bolts of lightning and fireworks to be able to track our chaotic movements. The four of us strive to gather in one place. The white-haired in her turn starts knocking giant pine trees over us, so we choose to run out to the clear path before the house. We succeed. The moon works in their favor. We are pretty soon surrounded by the whole army of the old witch, the moon's light exposing our position perfectly. We are standing back to back on the path and whisper words of encouragement to each other.

"I understand you are trying to protect the occupants of the house. If any of you think you have the power to overcome me, you're welcome to try. I'll compete with you. I am confident I can handle all four of you. But please, do not piss me off anymore than you already have."

It's obvious the old witch is about to lose her nerve. The fireball over our heads changes color too often and this is a sign of relinquishing control. She will drop it any moment now and we will become a heap of burnt bones. She tries to persuade us one by one to get out while we're alive and in good health and not to make a mess because of four "pieces of meat", as she describes them.

With each moment I'm boiling more and more. I haven't even seen that Jasper guy from a close distance, but now even if he's a total freak, I need to have him at any cost. That perky turkey cannot order me around. My sisters are waiting for me to decide. They know I am in desperate need of a man, and I pick up on showing my opinion clearly. Boom! The fireball flies to the left and the army is lessened by two. How I manage that, I have no idea. She has obviously made me really mad.

The old witch is now furious and gives orders for the others to attack. The whole bunch narrows around us and it becomes clear our last minutes are ticking. I try to strain my brain for any kind of protection. I recall an old trick that creates an intangible shield - well yes! Need to say four words fast ... yes! I spill the words in one breath and the invisible curtain surrounds us. We are untouchable now.

Phew ... good thing I remembered that one! Well, now it is easy to throw all the power of any abominations we can think of their way. The army of intruders roll defeated on both sides of the path and now we can go to the house without any obstacles. Why wait until tomorrow? This has been a force majeure and promises do not apply anymore.

Hah, this Jasper guy will be really handy at the moment. I've spent much of my strength and I am probably a lot more wrinkled. Yep. Let's see how you're doing, Jas.

We approach the house with the confident steps of winners. This time no one stops us at the front door. We enter the house and step into what looks like a dining room. The four men are standing up next to window, looking thoroughly confused. They don't move, instead they watch us with frightened eyes. Well, it's obvious they haven't seen magic battles before. I hurry in front of my sisters, catch Jasper's hand and pull him toward the stairs. "I need you, it's urgent. It's important. Do not resist." For his own good, Jasper follows me silently and obediently. He shows me his bedroom door before I have to ask twice.

I open the door, pull him inside and close it, pushing him against the wooden surface with both my hands on his shoulders. It's now that I have my first chance to examine him properly.

What a magnificent creature ... how lovely. Not one flaw in his features; golden hair, broad shoulders, oh and those eyes with the deep look and delicate eyelashes, and the perfectly outlined lips… none of these beautiful features were visible from a distance. I couldn't have known that I would have in my hands such a perfect specimen of the male population of the planet. I am so lucky. And he doesn't shy.

Hmm ... yes, indeed. I spare a couple of seconds to appreciate the fact he's really not shying away. While I am enjoying my good fortune, his arms reach to my waist and begin to pull out the hem of the shirt from my jeans ... strange, we both begin to tremble. I remember to prepare myself with the words to utter a little later, when I will take his essence. _'Your strength is mine ...'_ No, it's not correct! My God, I cannot remember!

I'm still working hard to come up with the words when his mouth burrows into mine. In my brain a whirlwind wipes out any rational thought. His arms around me lead me to the bed, lips still take my breath and all my attempts of concentrating are a failure. Later, I'll try again later. Right now I'm in no hurry. I can relent myself and stop thinking for a while ... Oh, Jasper.

In several hours I'm already convinced that Jasper is all I have ever wanted, all I have ever needed. His magnificent touch brings me to my promised land as his lips suck all my worries out of me. He fills me in the most delightful ways and makes me high with the intoxicating flavor of his manhood.

Then the dawn is breaking and it's time for me to remember my purpose. This time, the words line up in my head. I do my best to sober up and wait for his next moment of ecstasy. His breathing quickens, the time is coming as our bodies writhe together as if we are one. Under my palms, his muscles tighten and his eyes go wild.

_"Your strength becomes mine, youth and beauty belong to me!"_ I am yelling the words as our bodies collide with a thud, splashing sticky fluids. My eyes are closed now and I don't want to see the white hair on Jasper's head, nor the bewilderment that will be filling his look. I think I am becoming another Esme, feeling sad about this gorgeous young man. Above my closed lids I feel my wrinkles disappear. I have to force my eyes open now and see what he looks like.

To my dismay, the gold in the curls remains intact. Jasper gives me a crooked smile and shows me a dimple.

"It's a family curse, don't get angry with me. My magical powers could not be retrieved until I made love to a young unsuspecting witch oblivious to my hidden abilities. The good news is, now I am invincible. Please, stop banging my chest with those tiny hands of yours and let me hold you."

**A/N** This is where option one ends. Next chapter, the alternative ending.


	3. Alternative Ending Two

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns the original characters.

**Special thanks to:** AJFM Drofnats, aka A-Jasper-For-Me, for being my beta.

Thanks to my Bulgarian pre-readers, too.

**Now I want to give you an option where the Jasper / Bella thing is not happening…**

**Here's where we left them (back to Jasper's POV from Ch.1):**

_The air vibrates with tension as if something huge is going to be born any minute from the womb of the night sky. The fireball changes color from orange to deep red and it seems as if an invisible force barely keeps it in place. The white-haired woman speaks but we can't hear her from here. Her lips are moving for about a minute, her look travels across the small group in the center of the circle. She is apparently talking to each of them individually. _

_Our four acquaintances stand in silence. When the white-haired woman's lips stop moving, it's the crazy chick's turn to respond. Her answer is a single movement, with which she manages to direct the fireball to the left into the outer circle and the lightning falls over two short men. In mere seconds, the two bodies turn into piles of smoldering ashes._

_Now the white-haired woman is furious._

~Jasper~

The crazy chick looks very pleased with herself. She raises her arms triumphantly and turns toward the house. The air around the four beauties loses its transparency and seems to be filling with an electric charge. Their enemies narrow the circle but none of the four gives a damn, standing proudly erect and touching their shoulders in some sort of conspiracy. Then their little group heads to our front door. Thin strips of light are directed towards their closest enemies and two more men collapse to the ground.

The squad of intruders will not stay away. After the initial numbness, they begin to throw objects and lights in an attempt to affect the girls but I think the four have built an impenetrable defense. The girls succeed to approach the house freely. The white-haired woman stays in place, not attempting to attack them. I see she raises both her hands to the sky, pressing her palms together and flashes a glimpse straight at the window of our living room, where the four of us are standing petrified in astonishment. Her hands sway and a greenish light beam flies in our direction.

It is becoming very clear to me this is sorcery happening out there. And, the lightning which has just reached the windowsill before our eyes has nothing to do with the weather. I can see the greenish light flow over each handle and hinge and the whole glass. Something tells me the window is sealed. New green bundles fly to the sides of the house, to the upper floors and to the roof. Uhm, bad. I'm beginning to feel sick. We are sealed inside the house, but why? Who needs this?

I put an arm around Carlisle's shoulders. "Do you recognize what's going on?"

"They're shutting us in. It seems to me that only the main entrance is yet unaffected by this green light."

"That's right. Any idea of what is going to happen next?"

"Absolutely none. Shit."

There's nothing more to talk about, it is obvious we can't do anything. A minute later, the door is flung open and the four beauties are presented one by one in the dining room. In my peripheral vision I see a green beam aiming at the main entrance door. That's it, we're trapped.

Despite the greenish reflections on the windows, we can see outside perfectly. The white-haired woman gathers her troops and retreats into the woods. The small army gradually disappears into the darkness, leaving me with the feeling that the action is not even close to an end.

Given the clauses of the contracts we have signed, we have no right to talk to anyone until the end of the social experiment is announced. So, none of us has opened their mouth.

The four girls stand beside the dining room table, facing us and panting. The air around them seems filled with mist, then becomes a little bit clearer. A deafening silence breaks in the room and only the clock on the wall is shyly ticking to remind us that time has not stopped completely. A quiet choked voice startles us. "Well, Jas, I think it's not a particularly good time to ask you to fuck me, right?"

The hot chick collapses to her knees and starts shedding tears. Her hands are shaking as she wipes the wetness from her cheeks. She then rubs her hands on her stained jeans, sobbing like an overtired child. The scene makes me want to hug her and, of course, I kneel down and wrap my arms around her.  
Her three sisters converge and surround us, concerned and embarrassed, as they speak some soothing words. My crazy chick stops crying, but her words come out with hiccups.

"Don't mind me, it was my first time to pick up a shield. Now I'm so exhausted I don't even have the power to put a spell on gorgeous Jasper here, and that's not fair!" Her hand is directed to her temple and she tosses her hair back.

"Look now, look!"

I can't see anything unusual, some ashes and something like dried blood, or brown dirt on the tip of her ear. At this point, I decide fuck the social experiment. Here's a damsel in distress.

"What do you want me to look at, sorry?" My voice is a bit rough.

"The white hairs, that's what!" I do see a couple of gray hairs but they look so insignificant. This baby is perfect head to toe.

"You're okay, you look good. Not like that white-haired freak outside -"

"Doesn't matter now. I just had to convince you to have sex with me, and it seems impossible anyway."

"Not that you make sense, but will it not be a good start if you at least tell me your name?"

"Ah, yes ... Bella. Bella Swan."

"Mmm, nice to meet you, Bella Swan. I'm Jasper Whitlock, but it seems you are already well aware of this fact. I think now it's time for you to tell me how is it that you need sex so badly, and why me. And what does Auntie Whitehead out there want from us?

***

Okay, now we know Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Bella are all beautiful and crazy witches who don't want to grow old. Bella is in immediate need of a man. The other one outside is Maria, who had plans to take over our house.  
Perfect. So much for the cloistered life; now it's more interesting whether we will survive for any life at all. We are all sealed in here, waiting for the attack of a trained, eight-member army of wizards and witches. The girls tell us white haired woman is very powerful.

"Can't you undo the spell on the windows and doors?" I'm trying to be helpful.

Rosalie turns and glances at me the way a teacher would have glanced at a very dull student. "Of course we can," she cuts and becomes silent again. Emmett is getting nervous.

"What? Let's just go and crush some bones!" He hits the table with a fist and jumps to his feet. Carlisle tries to be reasonable, putting a hand on Emmett's shoulder and makes him shut up. Our supervisor then turns toward Rosalie.

"You don't want to undo the magic, right? Why?"

Instead of Rosalie, Esme speaks. Her voice slightly reminds me of my mother's, "Because we don't want _you_ to go out and get killed. We will protect you here."

The attack begins at the end of her last sentence. The house is shaking down to its foundations. We lose the solid ground under our feet, falling on our butts or knees.

The girls quickly pull themselves together and stand up, side by side in the same square formation from earlier and greet the first figures that intrude in couples at the door and all the windows.

Our babes are great fighters. We try to help with what we have at hand. Man or witch, when someone hits your head with a heavy frying pan, you're losing consciousness, I'm telling you. I manage to bang a pan on a chubby lady's head and then assist Bella to finish her. The ranks of the enemy are strongly reduced, the dining room is littered with bodies and pieces of plaster. Above us on the ceiling, there's a huge gaping hole. And for some reason, I again end up on my ass on the floor.

I can detect a sudden change in the vibes. Bella grabs my hand and helps me stand beside her. Everything is still now. Without notice, a man and a woman from Maria's army have caught Alice and Esme in nets of crackling, almost invisible light. Rosalie puts her hands down and her last enemy collapses, just missing his last breath. Maria looks at the remnants of her destroyed army and I hear her voice for the first time.

"The situation is a stalemate. I suggest everyone leave this place and forget about what happened."

Bella and Rosalie hold a silent conversation. Raised eyebrows. Reluctant nodding. Another nod.

"We agree. Release our sisters."

"Peter, Charlotte," Maria turns to her last surviving companions, "set them free. We're leaving this place." The white-haired woman's head turns to me, steel gray eyes stare my way. "I hope none of these four cause problems."

Six female and one male figure disappears quietly through the door. Without looking back, Bella sighs heavily, then raises her hand over her shoulder and snaps her fingers. Seven bodies turn to ashes and a tiny whirlwind picks them up, swirling them through the broken window toward the backyard.

***

What a goddamn rude awakening. Someone is banging my head on the pillow. I struggle to open my eyes ... what did I drink last night? Damn ... the ceiling is shaking. Everything is shaking. Edward is leaning over me and convulsing me again, this time I'm awake enough to come up with a growl. "Get up, Jas. It's not me, it's an earthquake." Barefoot and half-naked, I'm scooting down after Edward through the dining room and out to the open space. I barely miss seeing a huge crack in the ceiling. Mother of God, this house could have fallen on our heads while we slept.

On the path in front of the house, we decide to stay outside and wait for the aftershocks. I feel damn weird. My ass feels as if it bruised and it's very sore. White and green circles of light dance before my eyes. Something is picking at my brain, something I try to remember ... some Bella ... Bella ... what the fuck, is this something Italian? No, Bella _Swan_ it is, nothing Italian ... ugh, now I know I didn't drink anything last night, apparently I'm just freaking out. It is terribly annoying.

"Look, Jas" Carlisle is pointing somewhere behind me. Against the night sky, the silhouettes of tall trees play their spooky theatre. "Some of the huge pines are gone."

Yes, the tallest one that has been there forever is definitely gone now. Maybe it dragged the others around it down. "Good thing the house is solid." Emmett spits in front of him and rubs a piece gravel with his bare sole. "Let's go inside and get wasted with alcohol."

It still annoys me, that name ... Bella ... Bella ... well, fuck. Now I'll go inside, have a couple of drinks, and get some good sleep. I decide to give the name one last chance and ask the others, "Does the name of a Bella Swan ring a bell with you guys?"

They answer in one voice. "No."

~ Maria ~

Too bad, too bad. I liked the house. Where did these enthusiasts come from ...

There's nothing more I can do here, I'll try to find a residence elsewhere. Peter and Charlotte are with me, and we will train new people. I don't feel regrets for anyone, only for the time lost. I have learned a lesson and my next army will be organized in a much better way.

My last task here is to erase the memories of the four men. My self-confident rivals have one condition - to spare the guys, all four. I'm carefully designing a spell because it is very important no ordinary people should know about us. I have to make them forget all the events involving witchcraft.

I whisper words accompanied with the necessary movements. Four times. Done. Then I shake the house with an almost catastrophic earthquake and give them an explanation for the ruined walls and windows.

I stay to breathe some of the fresh air of the beautiful neighborhood for the last time and see how I cope. Four men in white boxers are pouring out of the house's front door. This is amusing.

Then I hear the words that feel like a fist punch in the stomach. Jasper remembers the name Bella Swan.

It's either my magic is growing weak, or this boy has something special in him.

What am I talking about, I know very well my magic is not growing weak.

Jasper Whitlock. What do we do with you now, Jasper Whitlock?

** A/N:** So? Which ending do you prefer?


End file.
